


Watch Over Us

by NamelessWanderer



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Gen, Ghost!Leo, Hurt/Comfort, Master Splinter is dead, Spoiler tags ahead, Technically character death but he’s still around, They are all dramatic at times, all the turtles are good ninjas, and he’s not happy about why that is, but for reasons Leo is suddenly the best ninja, but only what I both like and remember, donnie is a good bro, everyone is in a chat room (for now) and they goof around while trying to make sure Leo’s okay, has TMNT 2012 mixed in, i’ll work stuff out later, leo is a mother hen, mikey is a good bro, raph is grumpy but he cares, spoiler: he’s not, text fic, they’re all like 19 in this??, you’ll probably guess the reasons why very soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessWanderer/pseuds/NamelessWanderer
Summary: Something happened to Leo, and he isn’t telling. He doesn’t join group training, he doesn’t have dinner with them, and no matter how hard Mikey tries no one can catch him meditating or even watching Space Heroes.They all wish Master Splinter was here to guide them, but he’s not.After a few days of complete radio silence from Leo, and only missing leftovers and the faint sounds of training or Space Heroes in the middle of the day to let them know he’s still alive, Mikey has an Idea.He creates a group chat.Chaos, fluff, and hugs are sure to follow.





	1. Mikey Has A Good Idea

———  
_ -Michelangelo created a new group-_  
_ -Michelangelo changed the group name from new group to Famchat-_  
_-Michelangelo changed Michelangelo’s name to OrangeBoi-_  
_-OrangeBoi added Donatello to Famchat-_  
_-OrangeBoi added Raphael to Famchat-_  
_ -OrangeBoi added Leonardo to Famchat-_

OrangeBoi wrote: ok since leo only wants to talk in text

OrangeBoi wrote: i created a group chat

OrangeBoi wrote: its like hes in the same room but hes in our phones!

Donnatello wrote: It’s really not the same, but it’s a good idea Mikey, well done.

OrangeBoi wrote: :D

Rachael wrote: why’s your nickname so weird?

OrangeBoi wrote: well i didnt want to just be mikey or michelangelo but i wanted to give myself a simple name to start, so orangeboi it was.

Donnatello wrote: That, actually makes sense, and I appreciate the use of capital letters, even if you refuse to use them in normal messages.

OrangeBoi wrote: >:3

OrangeBoi wrote: ohthat reminds me-

_-OrangeBoi changed Donnatello’s name to PurpleBoi-  
-OrangeBoi changed Raphael’s name to RedBoi-_

RedBoi wrote: MIKEY

RedBoi wrote: I DIDN’T AGREE TO THIS

Leonardo wrote: Ha

Leonardo wrote: That was me expressing my amusement.

_-RedBoi changed Leonardo’s name to BlueBoi-_

RedBoi wrote: WHO’S LAUGHING NOW??

BlueBoi wrote: Still me.

OrangeBoi wrote: :D

———

PurpleBoi wrote: Leo I can hear Space Heroes playing even from my lab, please turn it down, I really don’t want to deal with a grumpy Raph, or tired Mikey.

PurpleBoi wrote: Thank you.

BlueBoi wrote: You should be asleep.

PurpleBoi wrote: Ah yes, mother henning to try to make me forget that you still enjoy Space Heroes as an almost adult.

PurpleBoi wrote: Classic Leo.

PurpleBoi wrote: Have you eaten today?

BlueBoi wrote: yes

PurpleBoi wrote: You’re lying.

BlueBoi wrote: How did you know?

PurpleBoi wrote: Lack of capitalisation and long writing time. Since when do you lie to us, and why aren’t you eating??

BlueBoi wrote: A: That’s impressive, B: We lie to each other all the time, C: I am eating, I simply forgot to eat today.

PurpleBoi wrote: Mikey lying about pranking, Raph lying about talking to Spike, and you lying/avoiding the fact that you are having Space Hero marathons at three pm does not count. Lying about injuries happens occasionally, but I stop most of that. Lying about healthy eating habits (excluding the amount of pizza Mikey eats) is unusual, especially for you...

PurpleBoi wrote: Leo?

PurpleBoi wrote: Look... The point of that was to ask, are you okay?

BlueBoi wrote: I am fine, go to sleep Donnie.

PurpleBoi wrote: liar.

PurpleBoi wrote: ...

_-PurpleBoi changed BlueBoi’s name to SpaceDork-_

PurpleBoi wrote: Mikey would have done it when he woke up anyway.

PurpleBoi wrote: Don’t starve, okay?

SpaceDork wrote: I won’t...

SpaceDork wrote: Don’t stay up too late.

PurpleBoi wrote: Leo?

SpaceDork wrote: Yes?

PurpleBoi wrote: Love you bro

SpaceDork: ... Love you too Donnie, now go to sleep.

———

PurpleBoi wrote: How the hell did you sneak into my lab, pick me up _without_ waking me, get me to my room, and do all this while only getting caught on a security camera, which was only when you actually picked me up! How??

SpaceDork wrote: Big brother superpower.

OrangeBoi wrote: yoooo leo i luv the new nickname

OrangeBoi wrote: also u look way creepy in the video

OrangeBoi wrote: ur eyes were super blue from the screens! and like you were almost invisible in the dark

SpaceDork wrote: I will take that as a complement.

SpaceDork wrote: I take it you are with Donnie, Mikey?

OrangeBoi wrote: yup

PurpleBoi: He actually managed to sneak up behind me, hence him seeing the security footage.

———

-OrangeBoi changed the name of the group from Famchat to HauntedHouse-

OrangeBoi wrote: guys!!! the lair is haunted!! 0.0

PurpleBoi wrote: It’s probably just Leo again.

OrangeBoi wrote: I SAW THE FRIDGE OPEN AND THERE WAS NO ONE THERE

RedBoi wrote: you know he has freaky ninja powers, he could sneak up behind you and you wouldn’t know.

OrangeBoi wrote: ok fair BUT WHY WOULDNT HE HAVE SAID HELLO??

RedBoi wrote: he’s been such a ghost lately he’s probably just being in character.

OrangeBoi wrote: oi!

RedBoi wrote: it’s true

OrangeBoi wrote: ima fricking @ you bro

SpaceDork wrote: Relax Mikey, I was just tired and didn’t want to talk. I’m happy to message you though.

RedBoi wrote: see?

PurpleBoi wrote: Told you.

_-OrangeBoi changed PurpleBoi’s name to ISmartBoi-_

ISmartBoi wrote: Why do you do this to me.

OrangeBoi wrote: becoz u a smart boi n i luv u

ISmartBoi wrote: Your spelling is abhorrent, go message Leo and take your poor spelling with you.

OrangeBoi wrote: byeeee donnieee

———


	2. Mysteries and Problems

———

ISmartBoi wrote: Okay who is messing with the tech in the lair? This is the third time the computers have crashed, and I can't pinpoint why!

OrangeBoi wrote: not me bro i swear

SpaceDork wrote: Have you checked for hacking? Someone would be trying to infiltrate the systems?

RedBoi wrote: my vote goes to bugs. they've got into the system. maybe cockroaches

OrangeBoi wrote: ooooo is wittle raphie scared dat da bugs will bite?

ISmartBoi wrote: Make sure Mikey doesn't need medical attention at the end, and that I don't need to repair any TVs or other pieces of vulnerable furniture.

RedBoi wrote: got it.

OrangeBoi wrote: EEP

SpaceDork wrote: Now now children, calm down. There’s still a potentially serious issue here.

RedBoi wrote: yeah? why don't come out and stop me then?

SpaceDork wrote: Any clues Donnie?

ISmartBoi wrote: while those suggestions are good, they wouldn't cause the whole computer system to crash. My guess is that they got some file that they couldn't process, which is ridiculous, but plausible, and even if Mikey truly wanted to cause havoc making the computers crash is hardly the most efficient manor.

OrangeBoi wrote: awwww bro im touched that u know i know how to cause chaos

RedBoi wrote: COME OUT AND GET CRUSHED COWARD LIKE THE COWARD YOU ARE

OrangeBoi wrote: hard pass my dude. i already scooped out the best hiding spots on dees security

RedBoi: FACE ME

ISmartBoi wrote: That, actually explains a lot. I’m impressed Mikey, feel free to watch me flick through video footage again.

RedBoi wrote: yeh mikey, go watch donnie’s screens, SO I KNOW WHERE I CAN FIND YOU

OrangeBoi wrote: nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh

SpaceDork wrote: Brave or foolish, the world may never know.

ISmartBoi wrote: shell

SpaceDork wrote: What happened?

ISmartBoi wrote: Good news: It's not any known enemy of ours, bad news: It appears to be seemingly random energy spikes which overload, well, everything. No real damage, but we’re vulnerable until I restart the systems, and we’d have no security coverage or defence while offline.

RedBoi wrote: shell

RedBoi wrote: why the hell was that changed don?

ISmartBoi wrote: You never said I couldn't have your autocorrect censor your language, be glad I didn't change it to ‘smiles’ or something ridiculous.

OrangeBoi wrote: donnieeeee~ OuO

ISmartBoi wrote: No Michel, I will not give you access to Raph’s autocorrect.

RedBoi wrote: you live to see another day donnie boy.

SpaceDork wrote: Don, could you separate the systems? So that not all of them go down at once?

ISmartBoi wrote: That… Could work? It would be harder to restart, but to solve that I could have it all connect to a central location, and so long as no energy spikes happen within that location then the systems would crash individually and not cause a domino effect on the rest of them. That way even if one system goes down, at least we’d have the others still up and running. If I put the central location behind thick walls (possibly reinforced with strong non-conductive materials) then it should be further protected. Our T-phones did stay online even through the crashes! It would be a solution to this problem, and possibly to future attempts to crash our systems even after I’ve figured out what is causing the energy spikes!

RedBoi wrote: how the hell did you write so fast?

ISmartBoi wrote: Skills and the power of the brainstorm, since you are looking for Mikey and Leo is still in hiding I needed to brainstorm somehow, and this was a reasonable solution.

RedBoi wrote: nerd

RedBoi wrote: sounds good though, i can help with like, rewiring and the physical stuff if you want

ISmartBoi wrote: Thanks Raph, I may take you up on that offer, this isn't going to be easy, but like I said, it’s useful for problems along the line. I wouldn't do this for three measly crashes otherwise.

RedBoi wrote: no problem dee.

SpaceDork wrote: It’s a great plan Don, well done.

ISmartBoi wrote: You had the initial idea, I was so focused on finding out the cause of the problem I wouldn't have thought of your idea for at least another day.

SpaceDork wrote: You flatter me, it would have taken maybe five hours, tops. Besides, finding out the cause is still important. Let me know right away when another crash happens and I’ll scout the lair, I might spot something.

RedBoi wrote: yeah same, i can take a look around

RedBoi wrote: Found You Mikey

OrangeBoi wrote: AAAAAjyjyfsg

ISmartBoi wrote: That sounded painful

SpaceDork wrote: I will let you know if they get too rough.

SpaceDork wrote: …

SpaceDork wrote: At least they are away from the more breakable things.

ISmartBoi wrote: True.

———

_-OrangeBoi changed the name of the group from HauntedHouse to MissionImpossible-_

OrangeBoi wrote: its lunchtime

SpaceDork wrote: Mikey

OrangeBoi wrote: and we all know what dat means

ISmartBoi wrote: ??

OrangeBoi wrote: the one true test of a chefs prowess

RedBoi wrote: ooooohohoho

OrangeBoi wrote: fiNDING A FOOD THAT LEO WILL ACTUALLY LIKE

SpaceDork wrote: Veggie pizza

OrangeBoi wrote: THAT ISNT PIZZA BECAUSE THAT DOESNT COUNT

SpaceDork wrote: darn

SpaceDork wrote: Mikey you know I’ll eat almost anything you make.

RedBoi wrote: we appreciate your sacrifices leo

ISmartBoi wrote: Over the many years

RedBoi wrote: the many trials you faced for us

SpaceDork wrote: I thought you were mad at me Raph?

RedBoi wrote: yah but you obviously ain’t budging for some reason, i ain’t not interacting with ya in the time it takes me to catch you

ISmartBoi wrote: Oh my eyes _bleed_ the red blood as they gaze upon that monstrosity of a text.

ISmartBoi wrote: IT ISN’T EVEN CONSISTENT! The pain, the agony!

SpaceDork wrote: Thank you Raph.

OrangeBoi wrote: ANYWAY I LOVE THIS HEARTFELT MOMENT BUT U CANT AVOID THIS FOREVER LEO

OrangeBoi wrote: UR OBVS SAD ABOUT SOMETHING

OrangeBoi wrote: AND SINCE I CANT SNEAK UP AND GIVE YOU HEART ATTACK HUGS (or any hugs come on bro) I WILL MAKE YOU NEW THINGS UNTIL I FIND SOMETHING YOU TRULY LOVE THAT ISNT THE ETERNAL LOVE OF PIZZA THAT IS FOREVER

SpaceDork wrote: This isn't necessary.

RedBoi wrote: agree to disagree brother.

RedBoi wrote: you don't want to see or touch us, fine, but don't deny mikey one of the few ways he’s able to take care of you now

SpaceDork wrote: …

OrangeBoi wrote: woah man massive guilt trip

RedBoi wrote: at least he’ll humour you now

ISmartBoi wrote: Mikey I can set up a chart of foods that Leo isdrawn to, thus helping you pinpoint likely dishes.

ISmartBoi wrote: Hopefully the food group will expand from the tiny fraction of taste experience that is pizza

SpaceDork wrote: And Pizza Gyoza.

OrangeBoi wrote: thats sad bro. its still pizza.

RedBoi wrote: what can i do to help?

OrangeBoi wrote: u can mix stuff up

-OrangeBoi changed RedBoi’s name to mixatron5000

mixatron5000 wrote: MIKEY

ISmartBoi wrote: Mikey.

OrangeBoi wrote: woops sry bro

-OrangeBoi changed mixatron5000’s name to Mixatron5000-

ISmartBoi wrote: Thank you.

Mixatron5000 wrote: you're walking a fine line don

SpaceDork wrote: Look at it this way Raph, it sounds like a blender model, and blenders pulverise mere fruits and vegetables to a pulp, just like you do to enemies!

Mixatron5000 wrote: everyone in this chat is on my hit list

OrangeBoi wrote: including urself?

Mixatron5000 wrote: you’re first mikey

ISmartBoi wrote: You didn't answer the question~

Mixatron5000 wrote: and you're next i’ve just decided

SpaceDork wrote: I believe in you, brother.

Mixatron5000: you're still on my list leo

SpaceDork wrote: Darn.

———

OrangeBoi wrote: i havent forgotten about ur lack of taste leo

ISmartBoi wrote: I’m completing the chart as we speak.

SpaceDork wrote: Master Splinter have mercy on my soul.

Mixatron5000: dork

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter looks a little different it’s because I copied and pasted it from a different writing program. It shouldn’t change again, and if I continue writing it like this I’ll go back and edit that first chapter to make it fit in better.
> 
> Anyway! A much longer chapter this time, though fewer conversation changes.


	3. 59 ways to cook an egg and annoy Leo at the same time

———

OrangeBoi wrote: yo leo

OrangeBoi wrote: yo leo

OrangeBoi wrote: yo leo

OrangeBoi wrote: yo leonardo

Mixatron5000 wrote: why da hell

OrangeBoi wrote: yo leo

Mixatron5000 wrote: was i woken up

OrangeBoi wrote: yo leo

Mixatron5000 wrote: FOR THIS

OrangeBoi wrote: yo leo

OrangeBoi wrote: yo leo

OrangeBoi wrote: yo leo, master of the mystic arts and best ninja of all time?

SpaceDork wrote: Yes baby brother?

Mixatron5000 wrote: OH IMA POUND YA LEO WHEN AH CATCH YA

Mixatron5000: YA COULDN’T HAVE ANSWERED TEN MINUTES EARLIER COULD YA

SpaceDork wrote: I doubt you will be able to ‘pound me’.

Mixatron5000 wrote: AH DUN CARE IF YA BEEN TRAININ YA GONNA GET SMASHED

ISmartBoi wrote: I am surprised that he is coherent enough to successfully type out his accent.

OrangeBoi wrote: intimidation factor yo

ISmartBoi wrote: You have used up your daily quota of text ‘yo’s.

OrangeBoi wrote: fine

OrangeBoi wrote: anyway, yesterday was a flop dudes, first because leo didnt want any of the foods

SpaceDork wrote: Objection!

OrangeBoi wrote: u being like ‘okay mike ill try it just leave it in my room’ then eating it and saying ‘it was good’ doesnt count dude. im looking for first time trying pizza with onions on levels of reaction

OrangeBoi wrote: anything else is just u being all ‘food is fuel mikey it doesnt need to spark joy’

SpaceDork wrote: Which is true

OrangeBoi wrote: u need to respectfully thank that thought for its whatever then throw it out dude

SpaceDork wrote: I hate that I know what you’re referencing.

OrangeBoi wrote: nah u were right there clicking disapprovingly at the state of peoples homes like u dont live in a sewer and hoard cool candles

OrangeBoi wrote: u r a candle dragon leo

OrangeBoi wrote: ANYWAY

SpaceDork wrote: I deny all charges.

OrangeBoi wrote: stop distracting me

OrangeBoi wrote: ANYWAY

OrangeBoi wrote: how do u like ur eggs?

Mixatron5000 wrote: are you kidding me mikey

ISmartBoi wrote: I have a chart for that too!

SpaceDork wrote: I’ll just eat whatever! Please!

OrangeBoi wrote: scrambled? boiled? fried? poached? tea?

ISmartBoi wrote: Tea?

OrangeBoi wrote: tea

SpaceDork wrote: Oh my gosh. Just. Give. Me. Anything. I. Don’t. Care

OrangeBoi wrote: leo i will cook every kind of egg i can think of

OrangeBoi wrote: which one do u want first?

SpaceDork wrote: I don’t know!!!

SpaceDork wrote: Poached??

ISmartBoi wrote: Multiple exclamation marks are a sign of a madman.

SpaceDork wrote: I feel like I’m going mad.

ISmartBoi: Oh by the way Leo, minor energy spike, didn't knock out our systems but it registered on some equipment I built to try and locate the source.

SpaceDork wrote: Thank you, I will go check it out, and I will turn my phone off.

OrangeBoi: make sure ur back in like 20 mins

SpaceDork wrote: Leave any food you want me to try in my room and I will try it when I return.

OrangeBoi wrote: ok bro!

———

OrangeBoi wrote: dudes has leo turned his phone back on yet??

ISmartBoi wrote: Due to the fact that he hasn't replied yet, I would say not. However I just checked, and he is indeed in his room.

Mixatron5000 wrote: ah can hear bowls n stuff moving around, and earlier ah heard a sigh. he’s definitely back home. probably putting leftovers away, since we kinda made him enough for an army.

OrangeBoi wrote: ill trust he tried the eggs then

ISmartBoi wrote: We didn't annoy him too much did we?

OrangeBoi wrote: nah. hed have gone all weird n moody. at most we *gasp* made him flustered that he got annoyed

OrangeBoi wrote: no worries don :)

Mixatron5000 wrote: bet you he’s going to try and sleep to justify avoiding his phone

OrangeBoi wrote: bet u ten untouched pizzas he wont give any reason

Mixatron5000: deal

OrangeBoi wrote: quick send loads of text so he wont scroll through this right away

OrangeBoi wrote: best spam message gets breakfast of ther choice

OrangeBoi wrote: LEO IS AMAZING AND THE BEST BROTHER EVER AND SO GOOD AND HE NEEDS MORE HUGS AND I WILL HUG HIM FOREVER AND NOT LET HIM LEAVE BECAUSE I WUV HIM SO MUCH

Mixatron5000 wrote: mikey is annoying but bearable

Mixatron5000 wrote: copy n paste that 50 times

OrangeBoi wrote: lazy bro. lazy.

ISmartBoi wrote: _[deleted]_

ISmartBoi wrote: *drops microphone*

OrangeBoi wrote: bro

OrangeBoi wrote: you spent 2 hours writing that

Mixatron5000 wrote: i will politely bow out

Mixatron5000 wrote: clearly this is the one area where i am outmatched by nerdy word vomit gobbledygook brainstorm random facts brainstorm nerd talk.

ISmartBoi wrote: Punctuation is still a thing in polite society Raph.

Mixatron5000 wrote: nah. also you definitely need to delete that after tomorrow, that takes up waaaaay too much room and ah need ta be able ta read this chat back without too much pain.

OrangeBoi wrote: my finger got sore trying to scroll up that thing. mad props bro. choose your breakfast fighter

ISmartBoi wrote: Pancakes with blueberries and other assorted berries, but the blueberries are a must.

OrangeBoi wrote: whipped cream too?

ISmartBoi wrote: Of course. Feel free to put a surprise in Raphs’. Free of charge.

Mixatron5000 wrote: ya lucky ah dun wanna wake leo with ya screams of pain

ISmartBoi wrote: Empty threats, I’m building you a motorcycle, you dare not touch me

Mixatron5000 wrote: ya better watch ya pancakes real careful, or ya gonna get a beak fulla hot sauce.

———

SpaceDork wrote: I found nothing, and if my room isn't cleansed of the smell of eggs I will never sleep again.

ISmartBoi: Oh dear, that bad?

SpaceDork wrote: I only fell asleep out of habit, and habit only blocks out the smell of eggs for so long.

SpaceDork wrote: I am dead tired brother.

OrangeBoi wrote: didya eat any?

SpaceDork wrote: You will find leftovers of most of them in the fridge with reviews taped to the bowls.

OrangeBoi wrote: most ?

SpaceDork wrote: I disposed of the worst offenders of the Egg Smell.

ISmartBoi wrote: I _need_ details Leo! Give me the details! I must update my chart!

SpaceDork wrote: I shall indulge in unreasonable emotions which you so often encourage me to have, and deny you that which you seek.

SpaceDork wrote: You contributed to the Egg Smell. Enough said.

Mixatron5000 wrote: ey mikey i think don needs some ice packs

ISmartBoi wrote: I would not define this as a ‘sick burn’, but I acknowledge the ironic nature of this situation.

OrangeBoi wrote: leo did an emotion!!!

Mixatron5000 wrote: ah really wish dat da title of ‘egghead’ suited ya mikey

SpaceDork wrote: Alas, the changing of the nickname kings’ name will have to wait.

ISmartBoi wrote: Too much irony! Abort! Abort!

OrangeBoi wrote: C: nyeheheh

OrangeBoi wrote: im the unnamable chaos only known as orangeboi

ISmartBoi wrote: That’s still a name, so therefore you are nameable.

OrangeBoi wrote: maybe

OrangeBoi wrote: anyway im gonna start breakfast

OrangeBoi wrote: fried eggs leo? C:<

SpaceDork wrote: Raph I may need to start a ‘hit list’ as well.

Mixatron5000 wrote: good for you leo, i support you.

OrangeBoi wrote: so thats a no to the eggs?

SpaceDork wrote: Indeed.

———

_-OrangeBoi changed Mixatron5000’s name to AngryBoi-_

AngryBoi wrote: do ah even want to know?

OrangeBoi wrote: i was bored and ur not helping me with food rn

OrangeBoi wrote: im sad you didnt shout mikey though

AngryBoi wrote: maybe next time mikey, the name change wasn't _too_ annoying this time.

OrangeBoi wrote: :D !

ISmartBoi wrote: At least the name makes sense this time.

———

AngryBoi wrote: funny business aside

AngryBoi wrote: we need to talk, especially leo

_-OrangeBoi changed the name of the group from MissionImpossible to A Serious Group for Serious People-_

AngryBoi wrote: great.

AngryBoi wrote: anyway. we need to patrol tonight.

AngryBoi wrote: what da hell are we gonna do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in conclusion: First minor cliffhanger.  
All the brothers can and will be dramatic.  
Leo is a picky eater and now has a mild/severe distaste for the smell of cooked eggs thanks to Mikey.  
Mikey watched 59 ways to ‘cook’ an egg.  
And last but not least there will be some more angst heavy chapters in the near future! And possibly a temporary exit from the script style format, but I’m not sure on that front yet.  
I’m having a lot of fun writing this fic! = D


	4. Mikey needs a hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is a lot of angst in this chapter!

AngryBoi wrote: leo is our leader, but he won’t talk to us, doesn't want to be seen, touched, anything! text messages won’t work if we’re in the middle of a fight! how are we going to patrol effectively?

ISmartBoi wrote: Good points, however it's statistically more probable that we will not get into a fight. More then half our patrols end peacefully now.

AngryBoi wrote: and if we get unlucky we’ll get our shells kicked! Leo. Won't. Be. There.

SpaceDork wrote: I will be there.

OrangeBoi wrote: youre going to come out of hiding??!

SpaceDork wrote: No. I’ll be there, but you won't see me.

AngryBoi wrote: oh. oh great, yes, excellent plan fearless, you’ll be there but you won't fight with us? how's that gonna work then

SpaceDork wrote: You three will fight together as normal, and I will be in the background, keeping watch and taking out dangers as necessary.

AngryBoi wrote: this is pathetic. you’ll actually go that far just to avoid us?

ISmartBoi wrote: Leo I cannot imagine anything that would keep you away from us for this long. It’s been ten days, and for six of those you were completely AWOL. The only reason we knew you were still alive was because we could hear you training!

SpaceDork wrote: …

SpaceDork wrote: You three are not changing my mind. I will not force the three of you out on group patrol of you do not want to however.

AngryBoi wrote: you’re not going alone!

OrangeBoi wrote: oh nu! no going alone leo!

ISmartBoi wrote: This is absolutely ridiculous. I could easily lock down the lair.

SpaceDork wrote: I am fairly sure I could get out before you closed the safety doors if I wanted to.

ISmartBoi wrote: Ugh. Probably.

AngryBoi wrote: you know what, hell no. No!

OrangeBoi wrote: raph?

SpaceDork wrote: I’m not sure I understand.

AngryBoi wrote: ahm not gonna go along with whatevah bullheaded thinking has ya hiding away in the dark.

AngryBoi wrote: last warnin leo, come out with dignity or be dragged into the light

SpaceDork wrote: To use your words, hell no.

OrangeBoi wrote: i dont like this

ISmartBoi wrote: Sorry Leo, but I’m going to follow Raphs’ lead this time.

OrangeBoi wrote: shell raphs headed for ur room leo!

OrangeBoi wrote: run!!!

SpaceDork wrote: They won’t find me.

OrangeBoi wrote: this is bad bad bad bad

OrangeBoi wrote: i dont like this

AngryBoi wrote: mikey STOP GIVING US AWAY

OrangeBoi wrote: no!!!

OrangeBoi wrote: u need to take my phone from my cold dead hands for that to happennnnrdhky

SpaceDork wrote: Mike?

SpaceDork wrote: Low move Raph

AngeyBoi wrote: I WOULDN’T NEED TAH DO IT IF YA CAME OUT OF HIDING

SpaceDork wrote: No.

———

AngryBoi wrote: shell this is taking too long

AngryBoi wrote: LEO ITS BEEN TWO HOURS HOW DA HELL ARE YOU STILL HIDING

AngryBoi wrote: shell

AngryBoi wrote: shelllllll

AngryBoi wrote: we don't have time for this

———

SpaceDork wrote: Did you go out on patrol alone??

ISmartBoi wrote: I’m keeping an eye on Raph remotely, don’t worry Leo. He’s under strict orders not to engage without waiting for backup to arrive. Better to have one ninja out alone, less chance to be spotted.

ISmartBoi wrote: …

SpaceDork wrote: Don, what happened to the lights?

ISmartBoi wrote: Power outage, I should be able to reboot in a few minutes. And before you ask; another energy burst happened.

OrangeBoi wrote: i got my phone back!!! and don why arent the lights coming back on

ISmartBoi wrote: I don't know

ISmartBoi wrote: The energy knocked out my equipment, so I can only guess that it keeps knocking out my systems before they're able to reboot.

ISmartBoi wrote: Aaaand that was only a minor case of an overloaded machine, don’t panic!!

SpaceDork wrote: Raph’s out ther alone

SpaceDork wrote: And we aren'table to see if he’s okay

ISmartBoi wrote: He’s okay Leo! I can see that he’s still moving, my T-phone connects to his!

SpaceDork wrote: Thatdoesnt actually mean much, trustm. I’m going after him

ISmartBoi wrote: Leo the lair is under lockdown, and I’ve revoked your access, you can’t get out.

ISmartBoi wrote: Leo?

ISmartBoi wrote: Okay now would be a good time to panic. We can't get out either, everything runs on power and that's currently out.

ISmartBoi wrote: And I can't trace Leo’s phone anymore.

OrangeBoi wrote: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

ISmartBoi wrote: I can call Raph, he’s probably silenced his text messages.

ISmartBoi wrote: Everything is Fine.

OrangeBoi wrote: since when does leo make spelling errors…?

ISmartBoi wrote: Everything will be Okay. We just need to stay relatively calm.

OrangeBoi wrote: good thing we can see in the dark right?

OrangeBoi wrote: don?

OrangeBoi wrote: DON??

OrangeBoi wrote: oh ur talking to raphie

OrangeBoi wrote: i wish leo was actually here

OrangeBoi wrote: i hope leos okay

OrangeBoi wrote: i miss him

OrangeBoi wrote: i dont like the dark

OrangeBoi wrote: its not very ninja of me. i like it better when i know my bros are the only ones hiding in it

OrangeBoi wrote: and now thers something in our home and its trapped us here and leo is gone and raph might be getting hurt and we wouldnt know

ISmartBoi wrote: Mikey, Raph is okay. Come into the lab, in a few minutes I’ll show you how to reboot the lights and do a systems check after the power comes back on.

ISmartBoi wrote: If you’re reading this Leo; Mikey is okay, I’ve got him, and Raph is patrolling as normal, nothing unusual has happened. He will be home soon.

ISmartBoi wrote: The power is back now.

———

SpaceDork wrote: Raph got ambushed. He’s okay, I was able to stop them. They used knockout gas, they don't look familier but they could be hired grunts. I can't move him. I’ll watch over him until you get here, bring a medkit, his ankle looks sprained from the fall.

ISmartBoi wrote: Shell, he only stopped moving for five minutes. We’re on our way.

ISmartBoi wrote: Are you okay? Why can’t you move him? Are you wounded?

SpaceDork wrote: I’m not wounded.

ISmartBoi wrote: Leo this is not the time to clam up!

OrangeBoi wrote: leo…

SpaceDork wrote: … I am not currently capable of lifting Raphael stably, but I am not wounded, or effected by the gas. I will be okay Mikey. I simply do not want to accidentally drop him.

ISmartBoi wrote: We’re on the way, ETA 10 minutes. Can you describe any physical sensations you are experiencing now?

SpaceDork wrote: I am physically fine.

ISmartBoi wrote: Fine, how are you feeling?

SpaceDork wrote: Can this not wait?

ISmartBoi wrote: Are you going to stay put and answer questions when we arrive?

SpaceDork wrote: …

ISmartBoi wrote: Please describe how you are feeling.

SpaceDork wrote: Shaky, very focused on protecting Raph, tired…

SpaceDork wrote: I couldn't move the bodies either, so there are many around. Most are dead, a few are still alive, but they will be out for a while, I… pulled off their gas masks.

ISmartBoi wrote: What happened?

SpaceDork wrote: They were going to hurt Raph.

SpaceDork wrote: I do not feel safe to meditate long enough to calm my mind.

ISmartBoi wrote: Shell… How were you not effected by the gas?

SpaceDork wrote: I am not exactly sure…

ISmartBoi wrote: Do you have any theories?

SpaceDork wrote: Yes, I will share them when I am sure.

ISmartBoi wrote: Fine. Thank you for sharing that much, ETA 2 minutes.

SpaceDork wrote: I will wait.

OrangeBoi wrote: oh. oh wow.

OrangeBoi wrote: who were these guys

SpaceDork wrote: I am not sure, but I think I have encountered them before. How is Raph?

OrangeBoi wrote: donnies wrapping his ankle and stuff. we are gonna head back to the lair after hes taken a scan of some of the bodies. are u coming back too?

SpaceDork wrote: Yes. I’m not leaving you three. Even if Raph storms into my room and Don tries to trap me in the lair.

OrangeBoi wrote: don wants to talk to u bout that. it should have been impossible to get out as fast as u did

SpaceDork wrote: I don't think I would have been able to if I wasn't panicking.

OrangeBoi wrote: that should make things harder not easier bro. gonna head back now. dont you dare try and finish patrol alone.

SpaceDork wrote: It made many things harder, and I couldn't even if I wanted to little brother.

————

ISmartBoi wrote: Raph is okay, the gas will wear off harmlessly in 6 hours, and his ankle will heal in less then a week with the proper physical therapy.

SpaceDork wrote: Good.

ISmartBoi wrote: You said that you pulled off their gas masks, but they were torn to shreds or crushed as they were pulled off.

ISmartBoi wrote: Several of the dead looked like they had a heart attack.

ISmartBoi wrote: What kind of mystical training have you been doing?!?

SpaceDork wrote: Nothing you would be able to replicate I’m afraid.

ISmartBoi wrote: I don't want to replicate it! I’m worried that my brother has been exposed to a second dose of mutagen or has been corrupted by some unexplainable mystic force!

SpaceDork wrote: I would have come to you if I had been mutated again, and I have no idea how I would act if I had been corrupted in such a way, but I am not mystically corrupted.

OrangeBoi wrote: leos too awesome to be corrupted =D

SpaceDork wrote: I appreciate that you believe that.

ISmartBoi wrote: And when did you meet those people?? Why didn't you warn us about them?

SpaceDork wrote: My memory was hazy, I didn't get a good look at them, but I recognised the gas that they used.

ISmartBoi wrote: Why didn't you tell us? What happened??

SpaceDork wrote: I was ambushed, but I am fine now. I did not want to worry you, it was in the past. Now I am worried that it was part of a larger plot.

ISmartBoi wrote: No kidding.

SpaceDork wrote: I am fine. I will ensure that they never reach the lair or hurt one of you again.

ISmartBoi wrote: You’re supposed to tell us these things Leo!! When did this happen? Were you hurt?? And that’s not the point Leo, protecting us is all well and good, but we’re a team! We protect each other, and you aren't letting us protect you!

ISmartBoi wrote: Leo?

ISmartBoi wrote: This isn't over Leo. We will work out what you're hiding, and then we’ll help you.

ISmartBoi wrote: It’s too late for you not to worry us. We worried the first day you were missing.

ISmartBoi wrote: You can't avoid us forever.

———

AngryBoi wrote: mikey filled me in, and i had to scroll up to see for myself. are you doing okay leo?

SpaceDork wrote: Well enough. I’m sorry Raph.

AngryBoi wrote: what for?? you saved me

SpaceDork wrote: I didn't react fast enough. I should have noticed them sooner.

AngryBoi wrote: you ain’t perfect fearless. yah are a mortal just like the rest of us, unless you got promoted to god status without tellin’ me.

SpaceDork wrote: Nah, I’d rub it in your face that I became the god of swords before you became the god of emotion.

AngryBoi wrote: emotion? ah think ya mean anger.

SpaceDork wrote: Nope. You’re not only your anger, and you feel things very deeply. Emotion perhaps is not the best word, but I am unsure what you would like better. I doubt ‘passion’ would pass your manliness test.

AngryBoi wrote: ha ha very funny. maybe ahm da king of our little pantheon, and yah are mah best fighter

SpaceDork wrote: You could be the god of motorcycles and smithing. Don would be the god of inventions.

AngryBoi wrote: mike would be da god of cooking n home. maybe also da sun god

SpaceDork wrote: We should start a religion.

AngryBoi wrote: nah, too much work, and we’d make poor gods.

SpaceDork wrote: Mikey would summon infinite pizza.

AngryBoi wrote: you’d have a effing hall of candles

AngryBoi wrote: you’d be that tortoise from that kung fu panda movie. blowing one candle out at a time

SpaceDork wrote: And you would get impatient and snuff them all out at once.

SpaceDork wrote: I really am sorry.

AngryBoi wrote: and you can stuff it.

AngryBoi wrote: april is gonna come over in a few days to help don and me fix up whatever happened in the lait, and ta make sure it ain’t gonna happen so bad again.

AngryBoi wrote: she can sense ya leo, at the very least she’ll be able ta drag ya out of hiding. you're on a timer now, and it’s your choice, tell us yourself or have everyone find out suddenly, including april. ah won’t even be mad if you tell mike first so long as ya tell me before april comes.

SpaceDork wrote: I will think about it. Thank you for warning me Raph.

AngryBoi wrote: thank me by tellin us.

SpaceDork wrote: Perhaps.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Do you think I should replace the ‘light angst’ tag with ‘angst’ or ‘heavy angst’ ? I honestly didn’t expect it to go this direction, originally this chapter was much more lighthearted, but it just wasn’t working.  
At least this way you’ve been given a lot more hints? Hopefully it will all make more sense later, though I am writing most of this from a script in my head, so I cannot guarantee all of them will line up perfectly.


	5. A wild Leo was seen.

ISmartBoi wrote: Why did you warn him?!

ISmartBoi wrote: That is the opposite of a good idea.

AngryBoi wrote: yah an’ surprising da best ninja outa all of us is a good idea

_-AngryBoi removed SpaceDork from A Serious Group For Serious People-_

AngryBoi wrote: besides, i’m not ruling out the possibility that leo ain’t quite himself, mikey showed me pics of those gas masks, and he got out of the lair too quickly.

OrangeBoi wrote: leo would never betray us?

AngryBoi wrote: not sayin’ he would. ahm saying he’d do something stupid if he thought it’d keep us safe, and turning himself into a weapon to protect us counts as stupid. hell if training wasn't so obviously soothing for him ah’d be worried about how much he trains.

ISmartBoi wrote: It doesn't seem like it was intention though, he had multiple times expressed regret in one way or another.

AngryBoi wrote: ya saying you wouldn't regret turning yourself into a monster?

OrangeBoi wrote: Raph!

AngryBoi wrote: ah saw those claw marks. Whatever happened he ain’t the same anymore.

ISmartBoi wrote: You’re disregarding the time we actually saw him, remember the security footage? He looked completely normal.

AngryBoi wrote: as normal as he can look half shrouded in the dark.

ISmartBoi wrote: Not that shrouded, he was reflecting the light of the screens from his scales.

OrangeBoi wrote: almost glowing…

OrangeBoi wrote: hey don the cams are on a diff network anyway right? even if u dont get the video right away. wouldnt u be able to see the footage after everything went back online? he left the lair to get raph after all

ISmartBoi wrote: Nope, whatever happened also stopped the cameras, it’s just static about a minute after the power went out

AngryBoi wrote: shell.

AngryBoi wrote: another point to my ‘leo’s not the same anymore’ theory.

OrangeBoi wrote: raph…

AngryBoi wrote: he’s avoiding us, and ah don't think he's gonna tell us before april comes. we gotta keep him here, but surprising him won't work. we gotta make sure he ain't feeling cornered.

OrangeBoi wrote: hes texting me.

ISmartBoi wrote: I will think on it.

OrangeBoi wrote: and im stopping the conversation here. leos our bro, and hes just as anxious as don, just doesnt show it the same.

OrangeBoi wrote: im adding him back in. be nice or face the wrath of dr. prankinstine

_-OrangeBoi added Leonardo to A Serious Group For Serious People-_

_-OrangeBoi changed Leonardo’s name to SpaceDork-_

OrangeBoi wrote: it was totally raph who kicked u outa the group

SpaceDork wrote: What?

SpaceDork wrote: Why?

AngryBoi wrote: just tellin’ don why it ain’t good tah sneak up on you. didn't want to inflate your ego too much fearless.

SpaceDork wrote: Hm. That does seem in-character.

AngryBoi wrote: thank ya, ah thought so

ISmartBoi wrote: Are you doing okay Leo?

SpaceDork wrote: Yes, why?

ISmartBoi wrote: You messaged Mikey not ten minutes after you were temporarily removed from the chat. I didn’t realise you’d notice that quickly.

OrangeBoi wrote: yeh it isnt like its his only way of talking to us all or anything

ISmartBoi wrote: He can just message us individually?

OrangeBoi wrote: when has he ever messaged us individually unless he was worried about us or we messaged first?

ISmartBoi wrote: Good point.

SpaceDork wrote: He is right here, and I am perfectly fine, I was simply curious about what had happened.

ISmartBoi wrote: Sure.

SpaceDork wrote: Indeed.

AngryBoi wrote: right

SpaceDork wrote: Yes

OrangeBoi wrote: mhm

SpaceDork wrote: …

ISmartBoi wrote: Here, I’ll save you Leo. There was an energy reading about five minutes ago, you can look around for any possible causes or if any electronics got knocked out. It wasn't very powerful but it registered on my sensors.

OrangeBoi wrote: i didnt know u were a cyborg don :p

ISmartBoi wrote: ha. ha. Funny. ha.

ISmartBoi wrote: That sound you hear from my lab is me laughing.

OrangeBoi wrote: i dont hear anything ?

ISmartBoi wrote: Exactly.

———

ISmartBoi wrote: Leo?

ISmartBoi wrote: He must’ve gone off to investigate then.

AngryBoi wrote: probably.

AngryBoi wrote: where’s mike though? dats da real question.

OrangeBoi wrote: ignoring u

AngryBoi wrote: wait what?

OrangeBoi wrote: i’m annoyed. :T expect a prank.

AngryBoi wrote: …ooookay then.

ISmartBoi wrote: Just let him get it out of his system.

ISmartBoi wrote: Have you thought up any more good ideas for Leo?

OrangeBoi wrote: nope! i should tho.

OrangeBoi wrote: did i try devilled eggs?

SpaceDork wrote: I’m banning eggs from any meal prepared for me. I need at least a month of mediative therapy to fully process the Egg Incident.

OrangeBoi wrote: :D !!!

OrangeBoi wrote: that was funny bro!

OrangeBoi wrote: but ok. no more eggs. i promise!

———

AngryBoi wrote: what da hell was dat?

OrangeBoi wrote: its ok!!! toaster blew up.

ISmartBoi wrote: Those words are forbidden before I’ve had coffee.

ISmartBoi wrote: It’s too early for this nonsense.

SpaceDork wrote: …

OrangeBoi wrote: wait

OrangeBoi wrote: those are guilty dots!

OrangeBoi wrote: U BLEW IT UP??!

ISmartBoi wrote: Oh for goodness sakes.

ISmartBoi wrote: You all are lucky I installed a coffee maker in my lab.

SpaceDork wrote: Oh no, we will never see you again.

ISmartBoi wrote: Guess I’m just copying the flawless plan of our fearless leader.

OrangeBoi wrote: woah woah. no more texting til the caffeine kicks in. ur snark at 110% yo.

OrangeBoi wrote: what did u do leo??

SpaceDork wrote: I just brushed past it?? I wasn't even going to use it.

OrangeBoi wrote: u mustve had some real bad vibes going on dude.

OrangeBoi wrote: wait where r u?

SpaceDork wrote: no don’tlook!

SpaceDork wrote: shell.

AngryBoi wrote: are you wearing a ghost costume or something? why da hell did he scream

SpaceDork wrote: Something like that.

SpaceDork wrote: Sorry for scaring you Mikey…

OrangeBoi wrote: waitnodontgoleo

OrangeBoi wrote: shhhhell.

OrangeBoi wrote: shellshellshellshell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’ll be honest, this chapter took a loooong time to write, and I’m not sure if I’m 100% happy with it, but if I don’t post it now it’ll never get done.   
Anyway! Second cliffhanger, sorry about that. Any guesses to what is happening with Leo? It sure spooked Mikey.   
((I never actually meant for this to be a mystery fic, so the reveal has been kinda stressing me out in how to do it, thus I have decided to cheese it and go with whatever is fun to write, even if it doesn’t make the most sense afterwards. I suppose I can always come back to edit this fic later.))  
Once the reveal has happened I’ll add the appropriate tags, just didn’t want to spoil it for those of you following along as I update. ^-^


	6. Mikey finally gets a Leo hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mikey swears once.

AngryBoi wrote: what did leo do?!

OrangeBoi wrote: ooohoho so not the time bro

OrangeBoi wrote: ima take 5 then im gonna find leo

OrangeBoi wrote: and so help me if either of you two interrupt—

OrangeBoi wrote: actually no, not taking this chance. donnie, im calling in a favour. gimme an hour.

ISmartBoi wrote: …I’m trusting you with this.

AngryBoi wrote: ???

ISmartBoi wrote: Lab is now under lockdown. Neither of us will be coming out unless I override it. The sensors are picking up steadily increasing energy readings, if the power goes out I’m coming to find you.

OrangeBoi wrote: deal.

OrangeBoi wrote: ok. toaster is sufficiently defused and de-flamed, wish me luck.

ISmartBoi wrote: 52 minutes.

OrangeBoi wrote: yeah yeah.

———

OrangeBoi wrote: hey leo, you in there?

SpaceDork wrote: Go away.

OrangeBoi wrote: no can do, sry bro. can i come in?

SpaceDork wrote: …

SpaceDork wrote: why

OrangeBoi wrote: i need to see if i can give you hugs. science bro! science!

SpaceDork wrote: …

OrangeBoi wrote: ok but in all seriousness ive already seen you. you dont need to hide anymore.

SpaceDork wrote: …t's worse noww

OrangeBoi wrote: shoot. you can hear my voice, right?

SpaceDork wrote: yes

OrangeBoi wrote: im going to talk then, and you let me know when youre okay to let me in.

SpaceDork wrote: oka..

SpaceDork wrote: heh…

SpaceDork wrote: yeah i know you’d wait forever.

SpaceDork wrote: …Okay

SpaceDork wrote: Okay. You can come in.

SpaceDork wrote: Heh. Never said I was going to make it easy. Besides, blankets are a classic, or so I’ve heard.

OrangeBoi wrote: oh shit.

OrangeBoi wrote: oh leo.

SpaceDork wrote: Why are you typing?

OrangeBoi wrote: tbh feels weird to reply out loud to ur texts.

SpaceDork wrote: That’s fair.

OrangeBoi wrote: wait

OrangeBoi wrote: shoot were in the group chat

SpaceDork wrote: Now they finally know that the baby swears.

OrangeBoi wrote: oi.

SpaceDork wrote: I hear no denial~

OrangeBoi wrote: dont @ me like this bro

OrangeBoi wrote: anyway you wanna switch?

SpaceDork wrote: nah… Raph will probably want to make sure I haven't killed you with dark magic.

OrangeBoi wrote: how?

SpaceDork wrote: you’ve never been removed from a group, have you? Don’s messaging app lets you see all the old messages even if you weren't in the group at that time.

OrangeBoi wrote: ohshoot-

SpaceDork wrote: It’s understandable.

OrangeBoi wrote: im totally putting hot sauce in raphs smoothies tho

SpaceDork wrote: He’d chug them just to spite you.

AngryBoi wrote: darn right ah would.

OrangeBoi wrote: no go away this is the ‘were angry at raph’ club.

OrangeBoi wrote: leos in training.

OrangeBoi wrote: oh hey you can still giggle!

SpaceDork wrote: I do not giggle. You must be hearing things.

OrangeBoi wrote: considering i’m texting a blanket yeah.

SpaceDork wrote: sorry.

OrangeBoi wrote: waitnu u were meant to laugh! leoooo

OrangeBoi wrote: no guilt ok? in this situation ur like the least guilty

SpaceDork wrote: Are you the judge then?

OrangeBoi wrote: yup. don’s the lawyer. raphs providing u comfort.

SpaceDork wrote: ?

OrangeBoi wrote: ok yeah wed all be giving u comfort snuggles but that was the first thing that popped into my mind ok?

OrangeBoi wrote: can i try to hug u?

SpaceDork wrote: Since when do you ask?

OrangeBoi wrote: since i saw you flinch under there.

SpaceDork wrote: … You can try.

SpaceDork wrote: huh.

SpaceDork wrote: That actually worked. Surprising.

SpaceDork wrote: Okay why are *you* giggling now?

OrangeBoi wrote: i missed you bro.

SpaceDork wrote: …

SpaceDork wrote: I missed you too.

SpaceDork wrote: There’s about 20 minutes before your hour is up.

OrangeBoi wrote: want to talk some more?

SpaceDork wrote: …Can we just, hang out?

OrangeBoi wrote: yeah.

OrangeBoi wrote: totally gonna nag you for details later though.

SpaceDork wrote: That’s fair.

———

SpaceDork wrote: Shush. He’s asleep.

ISmartBoi wrote: How? No, never mind. I don't care how you know I was right outside, I need to check on you two.

SpaceDork wrote: No.

ISmartBoi wrote: Leo!

SpaceDork wrote: For the first time in two weeks I’m actually able to hold onto one of my brothers for longer then it takes to drag them out of a lab. If you come in I’ll likely disappear again, or worse. I’m barely calm enough as it is, and Mikey is helping. Now, I’m sure you can work out what's happened to me without trying to stick needles into me or poking me.

ISmartBoi wrote: Will you run away again if I leave you alone?

SpaceDork wrote: I’ve always been here Don. I can’t run away from you three.

AngryBoi wrote: dats da truth.

AngryBoi wrote: leave em donnie, we probably all need some rest.

AngryBoi wrote: if ya can’t do that ah’ll be a sounding board for your theories.

SpaceDork wrote: Thanks Raph.

AngryBoi wrote: don’t mention it brother. and fah what it’s worth; ah’m sorry.

SpaceDork wrote: You were reasonably concerned.

AngryBoi wrote: still.

ISmartBoi wrote: Oh alright. Fine. Fine!

ISmartBoi wrote: Is there any smoothies you want before they’re contaminated, Raph?

AngryBoi wrote: sure, just grab a banana one.

ISmartBoi wrote: Alright.

————

ISmartBoi wrote: Asking you questions wouldn't wake Mike up.

SpaceDork wrote: Aren’t you supposed to be resting?

ISmartBoi wrote: I’m helping Raph with physical therapy.

AngryBoi wrote: he’s been talking out loud for twenty minutes. you're overloading his brain as he tries tah work it out.

ISmartBoi wrote: So, I repeat: Asking you questions through text wouldn't wake Mikey up.

SpaceDork wrote: I suppose… Ask away. You get five.

ISmartBoi wrote: First question, how did you get out when the lair was under lockdown.

SpaceDork wrote: Through the door.

ISmartBoi wrote: ??? But, it was completely shut! An armoured tank couldn't get through that!! It’s highly advanced metal created after our trip to space!!!

SpaceDork wrote: I said what I said

AngryBoi wrote: ah need some popcorn.

ISmartBoi wrote: okay. Okay.

ISmartBoi wrote: How did you find Raph?

SpaceDork wrote: I, am honestly not sure. I was panicking just a little at the time, I followed my instincts.

ISmartBoi wrote: Unhelpful.

ISmartBoi wrote: What did you do to the people you fought?

ISmartBoi wrote: Surprisingly few were cut with your katana.

SpaceDork wrote: They were going to hurt Raphael, so I followed my instincts again.

ISmartBoi wrote: Instincts??? How the shell do instincts tell you how to force someone to have a heart attack??!

AngryBoi wrote: Ah’m gonna ask the next question.

ISmartBoi wrote: No!

SpaceDork wrote: 1: I don’t know how I did it, but I did. 2: You don’t have any questions left. 3: Raph can get a freebie.

AngryBoi wrote: now ya got him hissin’.

AngryBoi wrote: What did you mean when you answered my question earlier, “Something like that.” ?

SpaceDork wrote: ?

SpaceDork wrote: Oh.

SpaceDork wrote: …

SpaceDork wrote: It wasn't a costume.

AngryBoi wrote: what

ISmartBoi wrote: Well that was a waste of a question, of course it wasn't a costume!

AngryBoi wrote: Leo, are you saying what ah think you're saying?

SpaceDork wrote: …

SpaceDork wrote: Don't try and get in my room.

AngryBoi wrote: What. Da. Shell.

AngryBoi wrote: No, no no no

AngryBoi wrote: no way

AngryBoi wrote: did you?

SpaceDork wrote: yes.

ISmartBoi wrote: Can _Someone_ explain things? I’m not in your weird older sibling mind reading connection.

AngryBoi wrote: he’s dead.

ISmartBoi wrote: What?? Who??

AngryBoi wrote: leo.

AngryBoi wrote: he's some sorta ghost apparently

AngryBoi wrote: and he has ten seconds before ah come up there.

SpaceDork wrote: nodon’t come upher

OrangeBoi wrote: raph quit banging on the door

OrangeBoi wrote: youll wake le- oh

OrangeBoi wrote: hold on i need to read back the messages

OrangeBoi wrote:.

OrangeBoi wrote: congrats bro you scared leo so much he literally disappeared

OrangeBoi wrote: you so deserve some hot sauce in your food rn.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! The first 800 words were typed up the same day as the previous chapter after reading the comments. Thank you so much for your comments, they really inspire me to write!  
Unfortunately this chapter isn’t proofread, because I feel like if I read it again I’ll delete it all, and take another month to finally write it out.  
So, now you all know what’s up with Leo. Now you can (if you want) go back and try and find all the times I slipped in puns about his state of being (I’m fairly sure Leo made one at least once)  
Do the clues all line up? Who knows. Is the internal rules of how ghosts function consistant? Hopefully but no promises.  
I’ll update the tags soon, other then putting in that Leo is a ghost, is there any warnings that any of you feel I need to give?


	7. Ghosts don’t exist in science.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the longest chapter yet I’m pretty sure. Hope you enjoy!

———

ISmartBoi wrote: There’s another energy surge, it’s knocked out my systems again.

OrangeBoi wrote: oh shoot

AngryBoi wrote: where is leo???

OrangeBoi wrote: idk dude. hes probably in the walls. thats where id go.

ISmartBoi wrote: What did he look like?? Did he have any injuries??

OrangeBoi wrote: hes a ghost don.

ISmartBoi wrote: He **thinks **he’s a ghost. There’s a difference.

OrangeBoi wrote: he vanished from a room with one door that raph was at. without waking a sleeping ninja.

ISmartBoi wrote: Maybe he learned how to teleport, I don’t know and I don’t care, he can’t be dead and I want to know his physical condition. Answer the question Michel.

OrangeBoi wrote: i didnt see him. he hid under a blanket the whole time. he felt solid enough when i hugged him. i couldnt smell any blood or anything. he isnt ok tho.

ISmartBoi wrote: Of course not! He’s obviously experienced some sort of trauma, probably a near death experience that caused him to think that he’s actually dead.

AngryBoi wrote: don…

ISmartBoi wrote: Until I see evidence with my own eyes and tech I am going to assume he’s alive, I don't know how he is avoiding us but it wouldn't be the weirdest thing we’ve seen.

ISmartBoi wrote: I’m restarting the system now.

ISmartBoi wrote: There. Does everything look good?

AngryBoi wrote: so far so good. ahm gonna look for leo now.

OrangeBoi wrote: yo the lights in leos room are flickering like crazy.

OrangeBoi wrote: i think theyre broken.

ISmartBoi wrote: Great! Fantastic. I’ll add them to the list of things I need to repair, right below the toaster.

AngryBoi wrote: hey don ah think something's wrong with da heaters

AngryBoi wrote: the dojo is freezing

OrangeBoi wrote: maybe its leo! can you see him??

AngryBoi wrote: if ah could see him do ya think ah’d be complainin’ about da lights?

OrangeBoi wrote: oh

OrangeBoi wrote: yeah my bad

OrangeBoi wrote: if u do see him tho dont freak him out more

AngryBoi wrote: ah think ya got that da wrong way around.

OrangeBoi wrote: seriously raph, rn im solidly on leos side and getting leo to chill is hard enough as it is

AngryBoi wrote: he’d chill pretty quick in here.

OrangeBoi wrote: raph… >:I

AngryBoi wrote: yeah yeah. wasn't aware there were sides but ah’ll do mah best not to ‘freak him out’.

OrangeBoi wrote: there were sides when you asked ‘what did leo do.’

OrangeBoi wrote: but still i hope u find him

OrangeBoi wrote: ur good at getting him out of a mood

OrangeBoi wrote: most of the time

AngryBoi wrote: gee thanks.

AngryBoi wrote: ah’ll try.

———

ISmartBoi wrote: Hold on hold on, I can track his phone! I’m so stupid! Yet I thank past me for being smart enough to allow tracking within our own home.

OrangeBoi wrote: creepy. but well done bro

OrangeBoi wrote: i hope u-

OrangeBoi wrote: why did u scream?

AngryBoi wrote: did you find him don??

ISmartBoi wrote: It was a yelp at most.

ISmartBoi wrote: Leo’s phone just landed on the desk in front of me.

ISmartBoi wrote: Shell! It’s freezing! Does he affect temperatures too now??

ISmartBoi wrote: I can’t see him in here…

OrangeBoi wrote: he really doesnt want to be found huh…

AngryBoi wrote: hm…

OrangeBoi wrote: im gonna take a break and make lunch

OrangeBoi wrote: homemade pizza

ISmartBoi wrote: Sounds good Mikey.

AngryBoi wrote: ahma keep lookin’. he’s gotta be around here somewhere.

OrangeBoi wrote: whats stopping him just going through the walls and disappearing.

AngryBoi wrote: thanks, mike, ah was tryin’ not to think ‘bout that.

OrangeBoi wrote: sorry bro. u want the usual on ur pizza?

OrangeBoi wrote: and u don?

AngryBoi wrote: usual is good.

ISmartBoi wrote: Yes please Mikey.

OrangeBoi wrote: ima make some for leo too ok

OrangeBoi wrote: might tempt him out. even if not i can leave it in his room or something.

————

OrangeBoi wrote: come get ur grub

AngryBoi wrote: i will physically leave this house unless you confirm that there are zero grubs

OrangeBoi wrote: man u been spoiled by years on pizza bro

OrangeBoi wrote: no grubs, 100% grub free pizza

AngryBoi wrote: worms?

OrangeBoi wrote: only on mine.

AngryBoi wrote: ah can live with that. i’ll be dere in 5

ISmartBoi wrote: same

AngryBoi wrote: ah’ll be there in 10, ah’ll get don.

OrangeBoi wrote: u da best

AngryBoi wrote: oh.

AngryBoi wrote: thanks mike.

AngryBoi wrote: and don’t forget it.

————

OrangeBoi wrote: yo leo if u somehow get this message, pizza is in ur room.

————

OrangeBoi wrote: its probs cold now

————

OrangeBoi wrote: even don has gone back to his lab.

AngryBoi wrote: leave it mike, he ain’t listening.

OrangeBoi wrote: *sigh*

————

OrangeBoi wrote: im not mad at raphie anymore!! plz come out

————

OrangeBoi wrote: i thought we had a bonding moment!!

————

OrangeBoi wrote: you must be really scared…

————

ISmartBoi wrote: what.

OrangeBoi wrote: ??

ISmartBoi wrote: My coffee vanished

OrangeBoi wrote: no see theres this thing where you drink something and then its not in the cup anymore

ISmartBoi wrote: oh

ISmartBoi wrote: does that mean I drank the cup?

AngryBoi wrote: what.

ISmartBoi wrote: what

AngryBoi wrote: what?

OrangeBoi wrote: no no no

OrangeBoi wrote: ok don. where is the cup?

ISmartBoi wrote: Gone.

OrangeBoi wrote: ooookay

OrangeBoi wrote: how long have u been awake?

ISmartBoi wrote: I dunno.

ISmartBoi wrote: Where’s my coffee

ISmartBoi wrote: Hey!

AngryBoi wrote: ??

ISmartBoi wrote: My keyboard got unplugged!!!

ISmartBoi wrote: My computer went off!!

ISmartBoi wrote: Anarcy!!!

AngryBoi wrote: anarchy?

ISmartBoi wrote: That’s what I said

ISmartBoi wrote: where’s my smart juice

ISmartBoi wrote: I must drink it to fix this

ISmartBoi wrote: THIS MUST NOT BE ALLOWD TO HAPPEN

OrangeBoi wrote: when did we last see him sleep??

AngryBoi wrote: i dunno

OrangeBoi wrote: idk either

ISmartBoi wrote: 52 hours ago.

OrangeBoi wrote: wait did u find ur coffee?

ISmartBoi wrote: No.

AngryBoi wrote: alright ahm coming in there right now

ISmartBoi wrote: There is no need.

OrangeBoi wrote: waaaaait

AngryBoi wrote: shell da door is locked.

AngryBoi wrote: donnieeeee, I’ll make you coffee if ya come ouuuut

AngryBoi wrote: ah shell he’s not responding

AngryBoi wrote: what's plan b?

OrangeBoi wrote: b team best team bro!

OrangeBoi wrote: watch and learn my young terrapin.

AngryBoi wrote: mikey…

OrangeBoi wrote: alright alright!

OrangeBoi wrote: ahem…

OrangeBoi wrote: LEO IF YOU DONT SURRENDER DONNIE ILL MAKE EGGS AND HIDE THEM IN YOUR ROOM

ISmartBoi wrote: Really Mikey, you would force Leo to go through that again?

OrangeBoi wrote: bro u took his coffee, he isnt that clear rn

OrangeBoi wrote: at least make a few spelling mistakes

ISmartBoi wrote: Fine.

AngryBoi wrote: how da hell

SpaceDork wrote: I slipped some sleeping pills in his coffee, then hid the mug when he finished it.

OrangeBoi wrote: aw man that plan goes much better now that he cant bite u.

SpaceDork wrote: Indeed.

SpaceDork wrote: I will unlock the door momentarily.

AngryBoi wrote: it's been two days.

SpaceDork wrote: A day and a half.

AngryBoi wrote: whatevah. Ya’ve got some explaining tah do.

SpaceDork wrote: I’d rather not.

OrangeBoi wrote: children! children. might i humbly suggest hot chocolate before u 2 start fighting?

SpaceDork wrote: Alright.

AngryBoi wrote: fine.

AngryBoi wrote: wait can you still drink?

SpaceDork wrote: …I haven't actually tried.

AngryBoi wrote: but you ate?

SpaceDork wrote: I knew you’d worry about me if you thought I wasn't eating. I didn't really think about it.

SpaceDork wrote: The door is now unlocked. I am not in there, so I would appreciate if you didn't wake Don up.

OrangeBoi wrote: r u gonna join us in the kitchen?

SpaceDork wrote: No. You can leave the hot chocolate in my room, I will bring the cup out to the sink once I have finished.

OrangeBoi wrote: ok :)

AngryBoi wrote: yah just gonna leave it at that mikey?! da shell?? leo has so much explaining to do!!

_-SpaceDork left the chat-_

OrangeBoi wrote: aaaaand that is why i wasnt pushing my luck, Raph

OrangeBoi wrote: ...

AngryBoi wrote: yah ok down dere? there’s a lotta noise going on for hot chocolate making?

OrangeBoi wrote: its called ‘hit something until u calm down’

OrangeBoi wrote: i know u usually use a punching bag

OrangeBoi wrote: but dough works well too... ill let u know when ur hot chocolate is ready

OrangeBoi wrote: leave. leo. alone.

OrangeBoi wrote: or else

AngryBoi wrote: his door is locked anyway.

OrangeBoi wrote: im surprised that stopped u

AngryBoi wrote:... he’s also shoved something heavy up against it.

OrangeBoi wrote: go check on don, tho im sure leo just put him in his lab bed-nest. try not to wake him up, but u better use your crutches anyway.

AngryBoi wrote: alright.

AngryBoi wrote: he’s fine, sleeping like a hatchling.

AngryBoi wrote: yo mike?

OrangeBoi wrote: what

AngryBoi wrote: isn’t april coming over tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I’m just going to say this: I am really not sure where this is going, I’m just kinda rolling with it. I had most of this chapter stashed away because when I wrote it I thought it was awful, then when I looked at it today I was like “okay I can finish this, this is okay” and so now you have this  
Thank you again to the lovely people who comment, seriously it makes my day whenever I see one of you comment, so thank you! You remind me that this fic still exists! And that people actually like it! (which makes my brain go: “what” every time haha)  
Anyway yeah  
Dunno when the next chapter will come out, hopefully soon.


	8. A Case of Turtle Luck

ISmartBoi wrote: Oh god.

OrangeBoi wrote: did you read the chat?

ISmartBoi wrote: No I just finished my morning coffee and looked around the kitchen.

ISmartBoi wrote: Give me a moment.

ISmartBoi wrote: Oh God..

OrangeBoi wrote: at least there’s homemade bread!

ISmartBoi wrote: Mikey, it looks like Leon was cooking.

OrangeBoi wrote: ok so several different kinds of bread.

OrangeBoi wrote: and cupcakes

OrangeBoi wrote: and pie

ISmartBoi wrote: Oh shell...

OrangeBoi wrote: im stressed ok?? like super stressed!

OrangeBoi wrote: i literally have no idea what to do and raphie has collapsed on me so i cant move and leos not answering his phone where is he and april will be here soon and theres so much wtf happening i cant

ISmartBoi wrote: His phone is still in my lab, I just checked.

ISmartBoi wrote: Okay. Okay.

ISmartBoi wrote: Deep breaths, we can do this. We can do this!

ISmartBoi wrote: April will probably be in here in a few hours.

OrangeBoi wrote: aaaa

ISmartBoi wrote: I can mix up some cleaning chemicals to take care of the kitchen mess.

OrangeBoi wrote: make sure that theyre all food safe bro!

ISmartBoi wrote: of course.

ISmartBoi wrote: I fixed the toaster last night, I’ll check to make sure there’s no weird upgrades that I put in while half asleep.

ISmartBoi wrote: We can fix this, and April will see that everything is Fine™ and she won’t decide to stage an intervention.

OrangeBoi wrote: yah once was enough dude.

OrangeBoi wrote: yeah ok. this is fixable.

OrangeBoi wrote: but uh

OrangeBoi wrote: donnie

OrangeBoi wrote: what about leo?

ISmartBoi wrote: What about him? I thought the point was to have April flush him out anyway.

OrangeBoi wrote: 1; april has historically only found leo about half the time while using her weird sensing aura powers. 2; shes gonna catch on like right away that leos dead

ISmartBoi wrote: Until we’ve proven that Leo is dead, which he is not, I’m putting a ban on using the words “Dead” “ghost” and “spirit” when used to describe Leo.

ISmartBoi wrote: Also it’s clear that **something **is up with Leo, and that’ll probably make it easier for April to find him.

OrangeBoi wrote: fine. ur probably right that leos supernatural circumstance will help her find him faster

OrangeBoi wrote: BUT

OrangeBoi wrote: 3; HES LITERALLY RUNNING AWAY FROM ALL OF US AND BECAUSE HES NOT ANSWERING HIS PHONE I CANT WARN HIM

OrangeBoi wrote: shoot i think i might’ve woken raphie

OrangeBoi wrote: agkydffdg

OrangeBoi wrote: don can ya go get mike some tissues

ISmartBoi wrote: Why?

OrangeBoi wrote: figure it out genius. gonna give mike his phone back now.

ISmartBoi wrote: Oh. Right, Okay I’ll be there in just a moment.

OrangeBoi wrote: stupid raph.

OrangeBoi wrote: couldnt even bother to use his own phone.

OrangeBoi wrote: ...ill help u clean up the kitchen in a minute

ISmartBoi wrote: Of course.

—————

-OrangeBoi added Leonardo to the chat ‘A Serious Group for Serious People’-

-OrangeBoi changed Leonardo’s name to SpaceDork-

OrangeBoi wrote: yo leo ive left ur phone outside ur room for u

OrangeBoi wrote: april just texted. shes gonna be here in like an hour.

OrangeBoi wrote: ill try to keep them out of ur room but like, raph wont listen and don is sure that youve got like, brain injuries or double mutation or something.

OrangeBoi wrote: so he wants to get to u.

OrangeBoi wrote: ... do u need anything?

SpaceDork wrote: No thank you Mikey.

SpaceDork wrote: Thank you for warning me. I will do my best to remain calm.

SpaceDork wrote:... What kind of pies did you make?

OrangeBoi wrote: apple! duh. also i used up most of the special ingredients on the cupcakes.

SpaceDork wrote: Would it be, impolite of me to ask to try a piece?

OrangeBoi wrote: no!! dude of course not!! want me to bring it to ur room??

OrangeBoi wrote: raph n don are busy trying to fix the latest energy surge damage, they probs wont check theirmessages for another half an hour at least. im just finishing cleaning up.

SpaceDork wrote: ...Would you like me to come down to get it? I don’t want to be seen, but the least I can do is help clean.

SpaceDork wrote: I can attempt to make some noise as I do so.

OrangeBoi wrote: whatever you are comfortable with!! i’ll make sure to have my back to your piece of pie, even if i reaaallly wanna look!

SpaceDork wrote: I hesitate to point out the fact that you have already seen me.

OrangeBoi wrote: then can i look??! :D

SpaceDork wrote: No.

SpaceDork wrote: I’ll wear a blanket anyway. One of the pink sparkly Hello Kitty ones that you so thoughtfully provided.

OrangeBoi wrote: u haven’t tossed it yet! its gotta spark joy for u!! (:

SpaceDork wrote: No comment.

OrangeBoi wrote: sparkles! ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*(*❦ω❦)*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

SpaceDork wrote: Did you just spend two minutes looking for that to copy and paste it?

OrangeBoi wrote: maaaaaybe

OrangeBoi wrote: now get ur shell down here! we have tidying to do! magical tidying!

SpaceDork wrote: Alright Alright. I’m coming.

OrangeBoi wrote: yay!!!

————

SpaceDork wrote: Did you really need to use this music?

OrangeBoi wrote: revenge is sweet my dear brother

SpaceDork wrote: I guess I deserve this.

OrangeBoi wrote: yes u do.

————

OrangeBoi wrote: yo ur pie is gone, did u like it??

SpaceDork wrote: It was pleasant, thank you.

OrangeBoi wrote: ill take it. when did you grab it??

SpaceDork wrote: About fifteen minutes ago. It was simple to spirit it away behind your back.

OrangeBoi wrote: yoooooooooo nice pun my dude

OrangeBoi wrote: aw shoot i heard raphie and donnie

SpaceDork wrote: Indeed. I will return to my room. Thank you, Mikey, this was nice. The living room is tidy now.

OrangeBoi wrote: when did u finish that?

SpaceDork wrote: Ten minutes ago.

OrangeBoi wrote: awwwww bro. luv u too leoooo

SpaceDork wrote: Yes, I love you too Mike. I will see you shortly, I am sure our brothers will not let me be, especially with our sister now joining in...

OrangeBoi wrote: itll be okay leo. i promise. ill make sure it’s okay.

SpaceDork wrote: I wish I could believe you. Still, I hope you are correct.

SpaceDork wrote: I am in my room now.

OrangeBoi wrote: light a calming candle or something, k?

SpaceDork wrote: That, is a good idea. Thank you.

OrangeBoi wrote: no prob dude.

————

AngryBoi wrote: ...really?

OrangeBoi wrote: can it, u know where i stand and i just spent thirty minutes dancing around the kitchen with my big bro humming along in the next room, dont u dare tell me im in the wrong for not calling u.

AngryBoi wrote: ... ah’m not happy about it.

OrangeBoi wrote: thats a-ok, i made sandwiches and i made u and don some ones to eat before april gets here. come get em.

AngryBoi wrote: fine.

AngryBoi wrote: ... it’s good ya got to spend some time with leo.

OrangeBoi wrote: yeah.

OrangeBoi wrote: anyway. sandwiches. come get ‘em while theyre fresh!

AngryBoi wrote: yeah yeah, ah’m coming.

————

ISmartBoi wrote: Shell, Mikey

OrangeBoi wrote: not u too

ISmartBoi wrote: Okay, okay, just, be careful with him.

ISmartBoi wrote: At least he came down.

OrangeBoi wrote: he does have his phone back u know

OrangeBoi wrote: he can read this

ISmartBoi wrote: ... Yeah. Sorry Leo. Mikey still needs to be careful though.

OrangeBoi wrote: >:T

ISmartBoi wrote: Good job cleaning, both of you.

OrangeBoi wrote: thank u

SpaceDork wrote: Mikey did most of it.

OrangeBoi wrote: !! :D

————

OrangeBoi wrote: april just got here leo

OrangeBoi wrote: casey came too!!

SpaceDork wrote: Fantastic.

SpaceDork wrote: Have you told them about the situation?

OrangeBoi wrote: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

OrangeBoi wrote: uh-oh

SpaceDork wrote: I love this day already.

OrangeBoi wrote: im sure itll be fiiiiiiiiine butillgoscreamatdonnieanyway

—————

“Uh, guys,” April glanced around at the three turtles. “Where’s Leo? He usually at least calls out a hello even if he’s training.”

“Yeah, seriously what’s up with that?” Casey frowned.

Donnie sighed and rubbed at his forehead, while Raph slumped and Mikey shifted from foot to foot. “Right, here’s the thing,” Don said, “You know how Leo just stopped all interaction? Well, while there has been some improvement on that front, we were kinda hoping you being here would force him out.”

“I thought I was just going to help you redo the lairs’ wiring.” She raised an eyebrow at him before glancing at Mikey, who was typing frantically on his phone. Feeling her gaze, he glanced up then gave a nervous grin.

“Yup! But the Leo Situation has kinda changed since then! I found out that-“

“Thaaaat Leo might have something seriously wrong with him!” Donnie cut Mike off, slapping a hand over his younger brother’s mouth. “Which, on that note, I’d like you to take a look at something in the lab. It connects to whatever happened to Leo, I’m sure of it.”

————

OrangeBoi wrote: ok april and don went into the lab, and casey is whispering to raph

OrangeBoi wrote: don didnt let me tell april!!!

SpaceDork wrote: Great. That’s just great.

OrangeBoi wrote: raph and case now in the lab too.

OrangeBoi wrote: case looked super pale tho, i think raphie told him.

SpaceDork wrote: One down, two to go, since Donnie isn’t listening.

OrangeBoi wrote: itll be ok

SpaceDork wrote: ...

SpaceDork wrote: Alright, fine.

SpaceDork wrote: No more running.

SpaceDork wrote: They’ll come find me eventually anyway.

OrangeBoi wrote: !!

SpaceDork wrote: Let’s do this.

OrangeBoi wrote: i believe in you leo!!!

————

Mikey looked up from his phone, tuning back into the conversation.

“-And we found these on them.” Donnie was showing the two humans the gas masks that they had found on the people who hurt Raphael. April was examining the one with the claw marks. Casey had picked up one of the undamaged ones, holding it up to his face.

“Shiiiiit, and you don’t know the guys that had these?” He asked, peering through the two lens at Donnie.

“Uh, guys?” Mikey ventured.

“Nope. I only had time to snag these two and a couple of samples, we had to get Raph out of there. I haven’t had the chance to go back out.” Don said. “Leo killed nearly all of them, he said he didn’t know them, but he could be suffering from a head wound, or had his memories messed with.” He sighed and ran a hand over his head.

Casey and Raph looked at eachother, wincing.

Mikey cupped his hands around his mouth, “Guys! Leo’s coming down! So put those-“

“oh sHIT” Casey yelped, staring at Mikey. No, at something behind Mikey.

“FUCKING WHAT THE HELL!!” Raph scrambled back, eyes wide as his hands went to his sai.

Mikey, along with Donatello and April.

Leonardo stood there. He seemed frozen, eyes fixed on the mask in Casey’s hands. His eyes glowed blue, and he seemed to shimmer with the eerie light, and yet there was no reflection of him, no echo of this light reflecting from the floor. He wasn’t breathing. He didn’t seem quite real, his feet not quite connected to the floor, like gravity was merely a half-remembered habit.

Casey’s hands twitched. Leo sprang, an awful static screech tearing itself from his throat as he reached for Casey, who instinctively threw the mask at him as he yelled and cringed away. Leo changed course and drew one of his katana, bringing it down to slice through the mask and down into the floor with the force of it.

The two halves of the mask clattered onto the ground. Leo flinched, staring sightlessly at the gouge he’d created in the floor. He looked up at his family, who were frozen and watching him in turn. He flinched, just slightly, and that broke the spell.

“LEO!” Raph and Donnie tried to leap for him, but he dropped his katana and turned tail as he ran blindly away, silent as, well, as a ghost.

Mikey grabbed for Donnie while Casey leaped at Raph, knocking him down.

“Stop!! Don’t scare him more!” Mikey shouted.

“Agh! Stop struggling you idiot!” Casey hissed.

“Stop! Leo!! Come back! I’m sorry!” Donatello cried.

“Let me go I haVE TO GO TO HIM!!!” Raphael raged.

April was still staring in shock at the katana, which was there one moment, then disappeared when she blinked. It left a neat slice in the floor, the only sign that it had existed at one point.

The situation just got a lot more complicated. First, however, she needed to help her brothers calm down.

Of course the lights chose that moment to flicker then die. Wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
I’m, very nervous about this chapter. I reread it and I can’t find anything wrong, but I’m not 100% happy with it, still here you have it, the first sighting of Ghost!Leo, and it seems like just when he decided to be brave, Turtle Luck kicked in, poor Leo.   
I need to get better at describing his ghost form, still I’m pretty happy with this overall, and I wrote in a bit of much needed fluff with Leo and Mikey! =D


	9. Stress and Anger make for Bad Conversations

April strode forward in the darkness, following the sounds of Raph and Donnie. “Hey, Hey, Don.” She spoke up loudly over them. “Focus on me for a sec, Raphael you too.”

“We don’t have time for this!” Raph snarled, struggling against Casey.

“You won’t do any good right now if you’re angry and scared, not unless you’re planning on mauling a punching bag for half an hour instead of helping us deal with this.” April said bluntly. Reaching out she found Donnie’s shell, and followed it up so that she was holding the sides of his head. He’d stilled at her touch, not wanting to accidentally hurt her while she couldn’t see.

“April?” His voice wobbled slightly.

“Shh, it’s okay. Can you name five things you can see for me?” She asked gently.

“Um... Right. Well, I can see, An Upgrade for the shellraiser that I’m working on, a temporary abandoned spider robot project, the coffee machine, a mug which seems to be stuck on the ceiling, possibly having been dipped into my glue project, and the toaster I repaired after-... After Leo broke it.” Donnie’s voice hitched at the end, but he was breathing a little steadier. 

“Wall, chair, floor, ceiling, door.” Raph grunted, still trying to push Casey off.

“Right, good, and four things you can feel?”

By this point Mikey decided Don was calm enough to leave to April, so he quietly snuck away to help pin down Raph, flopping on top of his shell.

“Anger, my sai, the floor, and Mike who needs to Get Off My Shell Right Now!” He hissed.

“The air, which is too cold, you, a damp sensation on my cheeks which I assume are tears which I did not notice before because- right, right, um, the floor, which is also too cold, and my mask which is damp...” Donnie slumped slightly.

“Right, Okay, I’ll go through the whole thing properly later, but I should reset the lights for the people here without built in night-vision.” April attempted a smile as she pulled Don up to his feet.

“Right, right, yes, that would probably be a very good idea.” He blinked, ignoring Raph cursing in the background. “Erm, I’ll just, go do that?”

“*You* should go join Mikey and Raphael, I know where the light reset is, you showed me, remember?” April did actually chuckle a bit. “You said, and I quote: ‘We don’t need the lights but you do, so you should know how turn them back on if something goes wrong.’ I know my way around the lab, I won’t bump into any tables of suspicious bubbling liquids that may or may not be metal eating acid that you definitely shouldn’t be keeping on random tables.” She lightly shoved him towards his brothers.

“That was only one time, twice at most.” He protested weakly, but did stumble over to his brothers, ignoring Raph’s protecting as he sat down and leaned against him.

“Hey, you and Case have your T-Phone with you, right?” Mikey spoke up, his face lit up with green light from his phone.

April didn’t bother answering, she always had her T-Phone with her.

“Yeah, why?” Casey sat down on the other side of Raph, resting his elbow on Raph’s shell. Raphael grumbled loudly.

“Do you want to join the group chat?”

————

SpaceDork wrote: I’m sorry.

OrangeBoi wrote: u dont need to apologise.

OrangeBoi wrote: tho if you wanna im gonna give you a chance to say it also to two other peeps

SpaceDork wrote: what.

_-OrangeBoi added April to A Serious Group For Serious People-_

SpaceDork wrote: Why

_-OrangeBoi added Casey-Jones to A Serious Group For Serious People-_

SpaceDork wrote: I don’t consent to this.

OrangeBoi wrote: my group chat bro my rules + at least this way you wont be angsting about any of us hating u now

OrangeBoi wrote: also why does case have a last name?

ISmartBoi wrote: I didn’t like him at the time, thus I added his last name.

Casey-Jones wrote: Not cool man

ISmartBoi wrote: Just change your name, ‘man’.

_-Casey-Jones changed Casey-Jones’s name to ManlyestMan!!!-_

ManlyestMan!!! wrote: HaHA

_-AngryBoi changed ManlyestMan!!!’s name to RandomHuman-_

OrangeBoi wrote: waitwaitwait before this goes any further, will everyone please confirm that no one hates leo!

April wrote: Of course I don’t hate Leo.

RandomHuman wrote: Duh course no one hates leo

ISmartBoi wrote: Indeed.

AngryBoi wrote: da only one ah hate is mike. he’s sittin’ on mah shell.

SpaceDork wrote: I _Attacked_ Casey.

RandomHuman wrote: U attacked the mask dude.

RandomHuman wrote: Soon as i threw it away u went after it not me

ISmartBoi wrote: I should have dissolved them in acid as soon as I had the evidence pictures.

OrangeBoi wrote: i wont argue that bro

OrangeBoi wrote: oh hey april turned the lights back on!

_-OrangeBoi changed April’s name to BestBigSister-_

BestBigSister wrote: It’s not _that_ impressive Mikey.

OrangeBoi wrote: its tru tho

SpaceDork wrote: I don’t think you all quite realise the situation here.

SpaceDork wrote: I. Am. A. Threat.

SpaceDork wrote: A Threat to the Family.

SpaceDork wrote: I failed to control my reactions.

SpaceDork wrote: I could have done much worse.

SpaceDork wrote: I have done much worse previously.

OrangeBoi wrote: dude no

OrangeBoi wrote: leo, Leo you are Not a threat.

BestBigSister wrote: Leo you _died_, and judging by your reaction my guess is that people wearing that sort of mask killed you.

AngryBoi wrote: oh shell, when you rescued me

ISmartBoi wrote: Shit. That, explains a lot.

ISmartBoi wrote: You’re dead. You died.

ISmartBoi wrote: You died.

ISmartBoi wrote: You’re still here, but you’re

ISmartBoi wrote: Dead.

ISmartBoi wrote: Shit.

SpaceDork wrote: Really? I hadn’t noticed.

OrangeBoi wrote: leo

SpaceDork wrote: What? This is exactly why I didn’t want anyone to know!

SpaceDork wrote: I didn’t want anyone to have to go through losing someone again!

SpaceDork wrote: I am still here!

SpaceDork wrote: I eat, I drink, I sleep, I clearly have emotional reactions to things!

OrangeBoi wrote: and i get that!

OrangeBoi wrote: but it never would have lasted

SpaceDork wrote: It could have! I could have kept it together! I should have been able to just stay in my room and watch from afar! You didn’t need to know that I was dead!

ISmartBoi wrote: And you’d have us find out when we found your corpse!??

ISmartBoi wrote: We would have grieved anyway!! I thought we were losing you! I couldn’t understand why you were pulling away from us!!!

OrangeBoi wrote: right ok time out!

OrangeBoi wrote: lights just all shut out again so

OrangeBoi wrote: i know this is all like the most stressful thing ever in the entire universe

OrangeBoi wrote: but we cant deal with it like this

OrangeBoi wrote: this isnt healthy and its only gonna make resentment.

OrangeBoi wrote: when were all calmer we can hash out this stuff

OrangeBoi wrote: when weve had processing time and can talk without shouting at each other.

OrangeBoi wrote: ok?

SpaceDork wrote: ... Right. Okay.

ISmartBoi wrote: Fine.

SpaceDork wrote: I apologise. I will refrain from talking for a while. In the name of calming down.

BestBigSister: Not a good time to ask questions?

SpaceDork wrote: Indeed. I am sorry April, Casey. I hope you enjoy being in this group chat.

RandomHuman wrote: Well that went well

_-RandomHuman changed RandomHuman’s name to CoolDude-_

BestBigSister wrote: Is it always like this?

OrangeBoi wrote: no. it isnt. i think a lot of things went wrong today.

AngryBoi wrote: great, turtle luck holds strong.

ISmartBoi wrote: April, let’s get started rewiring the lair and get the lights back on..

BestBigSister wrote: You don’t need to text me, I’m right here.

ISmartBoi wrote: Habit.

AngryBoi wrote: ah’ll help.

OrangeBoi wrote: me too.

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter this time.   
Hopefully as I write more I’ll get more comfortable writing April and Casey.  
Everyone is tense and upset and nothing is quite going to plan, but at least they’re connecting more dots together.  
Anyway, yeah, that’s the chapter, hopefully we’ll get back to more text shenanigans soon, this time with April and Casey thrown in the mix!


	10. Raph has a Good Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Swearing, and Raphael punching a wall thus getting a biiit hurt. Thought I’m mention that.

“I don’t know what to do.” Raph said, half hidden underneath panelling which all needed rewiring. Simple enough for him, leaving Don to work on the messy stuff. “Shit, loads of this is all burned up, pass some blues.” He stuck his hand out, and Casey dropped some replacement blue wires into it.

“Do what?” He asked idly, poking at some wiring. “Also this is Dee’s work? This is like super nasty tangled.”

“Oi, He was like nine when he first wired this part of the lair, it’s better then you coulda done.“ Raph huffed, lightly kicking at Casey’s shins and ignoring the protesting yelp. “Anyway, I mean ‘bout Leo. I dunno what to do or say to him. Hell, I wanna just storm his room and take some names. He died, he’s gotta remember enough for me to go and bash some heads in for him.”

“Like that went well last time. You’re still limping.”

“Oh shut it.” Raph growled. They fell into silence for a bit, or as silent as it could be with Raphael cursing quietly every time his gloves got caught in the wires or dust got in his beak.

“Why can’t you?” Casey suddenly spoke up. 

“What?”

“Dude, like, why can’t you just talk to him? Obviously storming his room won’t go well, and I’m not getting banned from Mike’s cooking so you’re on your own if you decide to do that, but like, there’s nothing stopping you from just talking to him. If you do get anything useful I wanna pound some heads too. For Leo.”

“When did you start giving out decent advice?” This time it was Raphael who yelped when Casey jabbed his injured leg. “Alright alright! Ya don’t have to kick a turtle when he’s down.”

“You ain’t down, and it was only a pencil you big baby.” Casey snorted, then jabbed him again when Raph made to crawl out to retaliate. “Oi, I’ll tell Donne that you’re slacking!”

“Quit abusing my leg then, Don won’t like that either.” Raphael grumbled, but went back to his task.

“You haven’t said anything about my advice yet.”

“Nothin’ to say.” Raphael huffed. “Leo clearly doesn’t want to talk about it, and I don’t even know what else to talk about, it’s not like we can spar, or go on patrol. Hell, at this point I’d watch Space Heroes with him if I thought it’d work.” The last bit came out quieter then the rest. He blinked and cleared his throat roughly, trying to refocus despite the moisture blurring his vision.

Casey waited a few minutes, quietly passing Raph anything he asked for as he thought slowly about his next reply. “You can only try. He even said that he wants things to stay the same.”

“It ain’t the same!” Raph snarled. “He’s dead! If he wanted things to stay the same he shouldn’ta died!!” Raph pulled himself out of the wiring space and stood up abruptly. “He died and none of us noticed!! I cracked _jokes_ about him being a ghost!!!” Raph roared and punched the wall, hard. He stopped still like that for a moment, breaking heavily. Plaster and paint crackled as he pulled his fist back, leaving behind a dent.

“Dude, did you just break your hand?” Casey whistled as he leaned forward, though his eyebrows furrowed.

“...Nah... S’just bruised and a bit bloodied.” Raphael grunted, pulling out a rag and wiping the blood from the wall, then flopping down onto the ground and pulling out some bandages to wrap his hand, movements smooth and practiced. “Shit, Case, I feel like a faulty grenade. Who knows if I’m gonna blow or not.” He gave a little broken chuckle. “I just want my brother back...”

Casey pulled himself forwards to sit beside him, slinging one arm over his shell. “You ain’t faulty. Your bro is dead, that’s a shitty thing to deal with, even if he’s still hanging around.”

“Don has it worse...” Raph huffed, eyes still on his neatly bandaged hand.

“Nah dude, you all are having a rough time. Don’t compare pain.”

“What, like you kicking up a fuss about a scratch getting disinfected while I deal with some broken bones and a black eye?”

“Exactly!”

They both chuckled, then trailed off. Casey stared at the wall, while Raph’s gaze was still unblinking as he flexed his hand, testing the bandages.

“I can’t do this, Case.” Raph finally muttered. “I fucked up. I should’ve been there.”

“Yeah.” Casey nodded. “But you weren’t, so you’re gonna have to do this. Gonna have to live with a ghost for a brother now. It’s a better deal then most get.” He said bluntly.

Raph winced, bowing his head. “Really?”

“Eh, maybe. Either way, Leo was right about one thing, he’s still here. You’re just going to have to deal. Find a way to talk to him. Be there for him now.”

“Hmff... Thanks, Casey. Don’t tell Don that I punched the wall.”

“Sure dude, just don’t tell him that I give dope advice. I have a reputation to maintain.” He grinned.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night bud.” Raph rolled his eyes and shoved Casey away, though not hard enough to hurt him.

————

AngryBoi wrote: yo don, me n’ case are finished rewirin’ our bit, ah’m gonna take a break, okay?

ISmartBoi wrote: Yeah that’s fine. Take it easy on your leg, okay?

AngryBoi wrote: Ah will.

————

Raphael wrote: hey.

Leonardo wrote: Are you hurt?

Raphael wrote: what

Leonardo wrote: You sent me a direct message.

Raphael wrote: can’t a turtle contact his bro just to say hi?

Leonardo wrote: Mikey can, and does so often, you however do not. Scroll up, it has been three months since you messaged me directly.

Leonardo wrote: We usually talk in person or in a group chat with the others.

Raphael wrote: yeah well, i don’t think ya’d want me to go through the group chat for this one.

Leonardo wrote: ...

Raphael wrote: look... do you, want to watch space heroes or somethin’?

Leonardo wrote: ...

Leonardo wrote: I am confused.

Leonardo wrote: You are supposed to be angry.

Raphael wrote: Ah am, but not at you. not a lot, anyway. look, ah’ll be honest, ah really want to find out who killed you, then kill them, but everyone had made it very clear that’s not a good plan.

Raphael wrote: yah the one who wanted things to stay the same. so let’s watch space heroes. ah’ll even ‘borrow’ one of donne’s laptops so we can watch in your room if ya want.

Leonardo wrote: ... I would like that, but:

Raphael wrote: darn-

Leonardo wrote: A: How can I be sure you’re not going to try and make me give you the names of people I don’t even remember, and B: What are you expecting? I might not be able to touch you, you might not even see me. Oh, and C: I could hurt you if I panic.

Raphael wrote: you’re just gonna have tah trust me on that first one. secondly, that’s okay, ah’d prefer to be able to see you, but ah’m trying not ta force anything here. third: it’ll be in your room, and ah’ll be there, it’s a, what did mike call it, like a safe space? look ah’m tryin’ to make you comfortable here gimme some credit.

Leonardo wrote: Will you let me leave if I get overwhelmed?

Raphael wrote: yeah.

Leonardo wrote: ... Okay. We can try.

Raphael wrote: cool, ah’ll be up in a minute.

Leonardo wrote: Don’t you need to ‘borrow’ a laptop?

Raphael wrote: ah did that like twenty minutes ago. ah have the space heroes disks as well.

Leonardo wrote: Oh.

Leonardo wrote: Well, okay.

Leonardo wrote: The door will be unlocked, please knock before you come in.

Raphael wrote: you got it.

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’ll admit, I wrote the first scene like two months ago then haven’t touched it since, I hope everything flows okay though. I wanted Raphael and Casey to have a moment, they’re best friends after all (at least from what I remember from the show/s) and I wanted to reflect this here.   
Anyway yeah, hopefully this gives me my momentum bad for this fic?? Hopefully.  
(Also this long passed the amount of words I’ve written in any one project a lot time ago, so yay? lol. My favourite fics tend to be longer ones and my writing seems to be reflecting that. )


	11. Raphael Swears A Lot and is Fine™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Raph = A lot of swearing.

Raph stood in front of the blue door, breathing quietly. He remembered painting it, well, Mikey painted it, but he’d been the one to find the tub of blue paint. He was still proud of that.

His phone pinged, and he glanced down at it, snorting at the message. “I’m not stalling.” He grumbled, pushing the door open. “I was just admiring the door.”

The inside of Leos’ room was lit by several flickering candles, since Donnie hadn’t gotten around to fixing the electric light. Still- “I thought you liked the dark? You spent a whole week blindfolded so that you could walk around in here without bumping into anything. Where the fuck are you anyway?”

Raphs’ phone pinged. _‘I’m on my bed. Watching the candle flames helps keep me calm.’_

He glanced over and, yup, there was a suspicious lump of blankets on top of Leos’ bed. With a huff of amusement he flopped down beside Leo, pulling out the laptop from under his arm. “Mike wasn’t kidding about the blanket.” Raph smirked. Everything was fine, this was perfectly normal. Hell, in the colder months it wasn’t uncommon to find Leo like this anyway, after he’d stopped pretending to be unaffected by the cold of course.

“Do you want a snack? It’s dark chocolate.” He dangled a bar in front of the pile of blankets, half curious if Leo would take the bait. The blankets shifted slightly, then a three fingered hand darted out and snatched the bar, dragging it back under the blankets. Ignore the fact it was blue, ignore the fact that he could see through his brothers’ hand. Everything was Fine, he couldn’t mess this up now.

_‘I can feel you tensing up. Just put on Space Heroes before one of us messes this up.’_ The phone pinged.

Raph shifted at the reminder, pulling out the laptop and setting it up. “Yeah yeah. Whatever.” He grumbled. Soon enough the room was filled with the quiet sounds of the familiar cartoon, and despite himself Raphael relaxed. He began to hear Leo humming along with the theme tune, which made him chuckle.

If Donnie was here, he’d probably be taking notes on the static clinging to Leo’s voice, the way his voice sometimes disappeared altogether even though Raph knew he’d still be humming.

The episode ended, and Raph reached out to click next at a pointed nudge from Leo.

He couldn’t hear Leo whispering the memorised lines to himself, was that because he was self conscious of his new voice, or because he couldn’t? Maybe it was something else. Leo had been perfectly capable of beating up the goons who’d attacked him, but afterwards he’d not been able to drag him back to the lair. Mikey would be able to put this together, right now thinking about it was making Raph want to take it out on a punching bag. If he poked too much at the thoughts, they’d recoil and leave him confused. His realisations often came at the end of a training session, or with a busted punching bag, neither of which he could do right now.

Hm. Wait- shit, what was?

Raph froze, slowly glancing down to his side.

Shit shit _shitshitshitshit_-

Leo had fallen asleep on him!

What should he do?! Shit had it already been two hours? Had Leo put the next episodes on himself? What the fuck was he meant to do with this? Oh hell. He couldn’t tell Don, he’d be up here as quick as a flash to try and scan Leo. Telling Mike was right out, he wouldn’t be able to sneak away from Don. Was that Leo snoring? He must have been exhausted, or whatever was the ghost equivalent. Hm. He was glowing a bit, and definitely closer to the colour of his mask then the colour of a normal turtle, not that any of them were normal turtles. Still, now that he was asleep, there was a familiar weight there. Huh, had he been weightless before he fell asleep? Raph certainly hadn’t felt him lean against him. Perhaps his lack of reaction had made Leo think he was fine with this? Not that he wasn’t, fine with this.

Hm. Well, he couldn’t exactly move now. With a quiet sigh he glanced around, before lifting Leo a little so that he could properly flop back on the bed, Leo sprawled over him. Well, this was his life now. Leo hadn’t even stirred.

Raphael grumbled softly, but he folded his arms under his head and closed his eyes. As he drifted off, a thought made him smirk. Leo might be a ghost, but Raph’d sooner go to hell himself then let Leo disappear again. He wouldn’t let Leo get hurt again, not without a fight. Same old same old, really. That was his last coherent thought before he let himself fall asleep.

————

OrangeBoi wrote: wheres raph?

ISmartBoi wrote: He texted me a while ago, said that he was going to rest in his room. I told him that was a good idea.

OrangeBoi wrote: raph had a good idea? lol

OrangeBoi wrote: u surreeeee he didnt sneak out topside??

ISmartBoi wrote: Yes.

OrangeBoi wrote: how do u know?

ISmartBoi wrote: I set up an alarm which will alert me if he tries. Also I just checked the security cameras.

OrangeBoi wrote: oh ok

OrangeBoi wrote: everything feels too quiet...? this feels like the start of a comic

OrangeBoi wrote: the brave heros. resting in their headquarters. but oh no! some of their team have gone missing! they have to find them before theyre eaten by the brainblobs from the plant zxar!

ISmartBoi wrote: Yes, Mikey, You can go and check on Raph.

ISmartBoi wrote: Could you bring me a cup of coffee after you’ve checked?

OrangeBoi wrote: can do

OrangeBoi wrote: havent u fixed the machine in ur lab tho?

ISmartBoi wrote: I made an unforeseen error. The coffee machine is out of reach of my desk.

OrangeBoi wrote: probably for the best bro

OrangeBoi wrote: u have to move sometimes

OrangeBoi wrote: even if its for more coffee

ISmartBoi wrote: Are you the one who’s been sabotaging my coffee machine?

OrangeBoi wrote: the farther u walk the better bro!!

ISmartBoi wrote: You shall bring me two cups of coffee for your crimes.

OrangeBoi wrote: fineeeeeee

OrangeBoi wrote: its for the greater good tho!

ISmartBoi wrote: You’re taking an unusually long amount of time to check on Raph.

OrangeBoi wrote: yeah uh haha

OrangeBoi wrote: um

OrangeBoi wrote: can u check the security cameras again??

ISmartBoi wrote: oh god I’m going to need caffeine for this aren’t I?

ISmartBoi wrote: why did I let Leo talk me out of putting cameras in your rooms

ISmartBoi wrote: He isn’t topside, or in the sewers. He’s in the lair _somewhere_

OrangeBoi wrote: ill check the other rooms since im here.

OrangeBoi wrote: you try calling him

ISmartBoi wrote: Good idea.

AngryBoi wrote: why da fuck are yah fuckin’ calling mah phone when ah’m tryin’ ta have a goddamned nap

ISmartBoi wrote: I see you deleted the censorship program. Congratulations, I thought it would take a few more months

ISmartBoi wrote: More importantly: where the hell are you?

AngryBoi wrote: fucking sleeping go away

AngryBoi wrote: oh for fucks sake mike if yah sqwee too loud you’ll wake him up shut the fuck up

OrangeBoi wrote: man someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today

ISmartBoi wrote: Where. Is. He

AngryBoi wrote: snitch and i’ll kill ya mikey

ISmartBoi wrote: don’t snitch and I’ll take away your tv privileges

OrangeBoi wrote: sorry don but this is better then tv privileges

OrangeBoi wrote: this is adorable

AngryBoi wrote: ...yeah.

ISmartBoi wrote: I hate both of you

OrangeBoi wrote: can i send a picture pleeeaaase raph?

AngryBoi wrote: defeats the purpose of not snitching but whatever. just make sure don doesn’t try to get up here and do science

OrangeBoi wrote: [image attachment: ohmygahleoissnoozingonraphiethisisadorablezzz!!!!.jpeg]

CoolDude wrote: that’s so fucking cute. weird but cute

AngryBoi wrote: go to sleep ya crazy human

AngryBoi wrote: any questions, don? i guess

ISmartBoi wrote: ... He looks happy.

AngryBoi wrote: he fell asleep to space heroes. the dork.

ISmartBoi wrote: I’m glad he’s sleeping.

ISmartBoi wrote: I’m still mad though.

AngryBoi wrote: yeah... he shoulda told us

OrangeBoi wrote: mhm. yeah

OrangeBoi wrote: i understand why ur mad, but can we try to work this out without any huge arguments?

OrangeBoi wrote: im. scared hes gonna vanish. until we work out whats up and what exactly triggers him let’s not shout at him?

OrangeBoi wrote: much as he deserves it. hes an idiot for thinking we wouldn’t get hurt by this

AngryBoi wrote: ah think he knew we’d get hurt. i think hurting us scares him. we all saw how he was after that fucking mask

ISmartBoi wrote: I will, attempt to keep the discussions civil...

ISmartBoi wrote: I just want him to be okay.

OrangeBoi wrote: ill do my best to keep stuff calm and chill

OrangeBoi wrote: im really proud of you raph. whatever you did to get him to sleep was good

AngryBoi wrote: eh. ah didn’t do that much.

ISmartBoi wrote: I’ll light some candles for Master Splinter’s shrine. God knows we’ll need all the patience and wisdom we can get to get through Leo’s thick skull

OrangeBoi wrote: awesome dude.

OrangeBoi wrote: we can get through this

OrangeBoi wrote: together

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took, a long time to write, mostly because I spent a lot of that time Not Writing. Still, I’m happy enough with it and hopefully I’ve gotten past the scenes that were giving me trouble, so maybe *maybe* things will get written faster, but they might not.  
Anyway, yeah, this was pieced together over the last month or so, but eh, it’s good enough XD   
I do enjoy writing Raph’s internal thoughts, even all the swearing. Also it was very amusing for me to write a post ‘just woken up from my nap’ Raph. Mostly because of the swearing tbh. The longer I write Raph for the more he swears. Oh dear XD
> 
> Oh and if you feel like this fic needs any particular warnings in the tags or notes let me know! I’m not always sure what to tag.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction, both that I’ve written and posted!
> 
> ...If anyone can help me with how to format and add bold/italic text to this I’d very much appreciate it. (Edit: Thanks to EchoKazul I have now added italics where I wanted them! )  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy! More to come soon!  
I’ll add more tags later.


End file.
